You, I, and Our Ring Fingers
by Cumcakesxxxx
Summary: Dabblish Oneshot :P --Yuichi's mind lingers elsewhere during sex. daamn, this summary suckssss, and it makes it sound kindda funny... this fic isn't funny, at all. o.o;; Y'know what? Why don't 'cha just read the darn thing? :P


Drabblish oneshot I made while I was bored in study hall. :)

Told in 2cnd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: **

I don't own 'Only the Ring Finger Knows' or Yuichi, _or _Wataru!

* * *

Pants and moans entwine, twisting together to mimic you and the other that share your bed. You ensured that the walls of his entrance were properly stretched, but even despite the careful preparation, his chocolate eyes are tearing, and the tightness is almost enough to drive you mad.

Lovely moans are tainting his lips. The delicate brunette softly whimpers, begging for a second release. Leaning down, you swipe a kiss. With that, he ejaculates, and you relish the feeling of his warm cum on your chest.

Sweet endearments slip through your mouth and trickle to his ear.

Is he so innocent that he'd give in to such chaste words? You feel him quickly harden, only shortly after his release, and you fall in love all over again when you realize that it's not dirty talk, or tongue battles that make his fragile body react so. Loving words, promises….those are the kind of things your lover is finding pleasure in.

Sweeping your fingers along his abdomen, a quick thrust--a dive deeper into his being, you spill yourself inside of him.

"Mmm!" The figure below you squirms.

Your eyes watch the hands dancing over the bed sheets.

Are the way he grips the covers _that_ entrancing?

So entrancing that they draw your thoughts away from the sex?

What could it be that keeps you from crying his name over and over?

It's that one slender finger; the one that runs its way down the sheets with a wake of wrinkles chasing after it.

A gold ring embraces its form, gripping the skin in a gentle hold.

A matching one circles your finger as well; matching rings, a symbol of your possession over one another.

A symbol of passion for the other's soul.

A symbol of your devotion.

A whole length of his body devoted to you alone.

_It's not enough…._

He brings a warm hand, _so tender_, to fan across your pale cheek. When this happens, you feel the cool ring sweep across your skin.

"Yuichi…" He croons, the narrow shoulders relaxing when you come to grip his hips.

A smile plays his lips. "Yuichi," he whispers, and you can taste the contentment on his voice. He moves a soft palm across your cheek and plays with the outline of your ear. His thumb dips into the lobe and massages it.

It's not enough.

"If only I could place a ring on every part of your body. Then all of you would be mine."

He's surprised.

And with the words that naturally crossed your tongue, you are too.

After a few moments of careful consideration, he grins and fiddles with a lock of your hair.

"Yuichi," he whispers passionately. "My whole world has been over come with Yuichi." He tilts his head ever-so-sweetly to the side. You can see his neck, sparkling with sweat. "In the things I do, in the air I breathe. When I study…it's for Yuichi. When I brush my hair, it's so that Yuichi will like the way I look. And I when I do this….it's so that I can feel Yuichi inside of me."

You smirk at the way he refused to say "you".

"Are you embarrassed to tell me this?"

A grunt and a pout.

"Of course! These kinds of things…to just say them to you would be…" You brush your hand over his. The material of that ring cools your touch. His smile returns, "If you can't believe the ring, then believe me. The minute we swapped rings, I was yours entirely. A ring isn't a symbol, it's a promise. When my mom and dad got married they promised to "love, honor, and protect" each other. And the moment I knew I loved you I promised the same." He takes your lips for a sweet moment.

"Wataru," you whisper, with a voice moist with love. "Wataru…" The name brings an old sensation to your tongue.

_Wataru…who I promise to love, honor, and protect. _

You bring him in a tight embrace, and your fingers begin their descent down his back, as his own twirl themselves in your hair.

"It's a promise." _One that both of us will cherish._

_And only you, I, and our ring fingers will know of it_

**END**

* * *

:P Okay, so it wasn't a masterpiece.

But, did it give you your fill of fluffy feelings? –prays-

Sorry it turned out so amateur. Lawl

I don't really give _that much _special care to drabbles, oneshots and stuff.

-fidgets- Review?

--Ohyeah

The part when Wataru doesn't say Yuichi's name….

I did that 'cause I thought it would be to OOC for Wataru to just go and say all that embarrassing stuff to Yuichi. So I made him try to comfort himself by acting like he wasn't confessing that stuff to Yuichi, but more to himself of something, )

Also, sorry about the way Yuichi said the whole "If I could put a ring, ect." And then Wataru immediately understood what he was saying. I added in the "after a few moments" thing to kindda dull the feeling that Wataru is like, an expert at emotions and stuff (which he is not in the least!) but it didn't really work out. ;;

Still, y'know, I think oneshots are allowed to have more flaws than chaptered stories and such! Just because, we have to get the point across and have feelings confessed in a matter of a few pages!! o


End file.
